Dassenpels en Zandklauws fanfiction/verschillend gevaar/De mysterieuze huil
Dit is het boek van Zandklauw en Dassenpels. Het heet De mysterieuze huil. Het is het eerste boek van de eerste reeks,verschillend gevaar. Het gaat over Wolven en over de vier roedels, de winterroedel heeft een dikke vacht en is wit met soms is een streep. Ze hebben bijna altijd Blauwe ogen. De Herfstroedel heeft een redelijk dikke vacht en is Bruin met gele ogen. De Lenteroedel heeft een dunne vacht en heeft veel kruiden op hun territorium, ze zijn lichtgrijs met groene ogen. De Zomerroedel heeft een dunne vacht en is gewend aan de zon en is blond en heeft grijze ogen. Waarover gaat het boek? Het gaat over een Mysterieuze Wolvin die elke nacht op de Sterrenheuvel gaat gaan zitten en huilt, maar de roedels weten niet wat ze daar doet, waarom en wat ze geheim houdt. Hieronder zie je de personages. Baca is Dassenpels en glacies is Zandklauw. Veel Leesplezier!!! Wolven buiten de roedels Luna nubes caeli pluma Winterclan Leider: Hiems Commandant: nix Medicijnwolf: Ave Krijgers: gelida cadunt lanula montis tarandro alba venandi Glacies Moederwolven: baca Leerlingen: hyacinthumcrus storecrus inamabiliscrus Oudsten: bisontes pulvis Ice Herfstclan Leider: Folium Commandant: Arbores Medicijnwolf: Herba Krijgers: Lignum Pes Genere Equus Lignum Moederwolven: Lorica Leerlingen: distringamcrus quercucrus noctiscrus Oudsten: Tumultum Lenteroedel Leider: Fons Commandant: Flos Medicijnwolf: Germinabunt Krijgers: furrure herba sol Aranea Heavens Moederwolven: Stella Leerlingen: calidicrus roscrus Silvacrus Oudsten: aqua amnis Zomerroedel Leider: '''Aestas '''Commandant: Tempestas Medicijnwolf: '''Ferveret '''Krijgers lepus migale petram candentis Moederwolven: Pulchram Leerlingen: LEPIDUScrus Citocrus Oudsten: litore paradisum 'Hoofdstuk 1' Het was een koude ochtend en Baca en Glacies kwamen uit het krijgershol. Ze snoven de vertrouwde koude lucht in van hun roedel. 'De sneeuw voelt erg nat vandaag.' Zei Glacies. Voordat ze naar de schaarse hoop met prooi konden lopen kwamen de wolven van de eerste patrouille het kamp in stormen. Nix, de commandant van de Winterroedel rende gelijk naar het hol van Hiems, hun leider. 'Waarom heeft hij zoveel haast?' zei Baca. 'Weet ik ook niet, maar ik heb honger. Zullen we een hert delen?' zei Glacies. Ze liepen naar de verse prooi en deelden samen het hert. Nadat ze het hert hadden opgegeten gingen ze terug naar het krijgershol , maar voor ze daar aankwamen werden ze geroepen door Nix en hij riep: 'Jullie twee gaan mee op Bizonpatrouille!' 'Oké, kom zus!' 'Oké dan. Ze gingen naar de rotseningang en wachtten daar op de rest van de patrouille. En kort daarna kwamen Nix, Cadunt en Lanula. Oké, naar waar gaan we? Naar de kant van de Lenteroedel of van de Herfstroedel?' 'Allebei.' zei Nix. 'Hoe kunnen we dat nu doen?' Vroeg Lanula. 'Door ons op te splitsen.' 'Maar we zijn al met zo weinig!' Riep Baca uit. 'Oké, wie gaat naar de Herfstroedel?' 'Ik wil wel.' Zei Baca. 'Glacies en Lanula jullie gaan met haar mee.' Maar dan zijn jullie maar met twee!' Riep Glacies uit. 'Ja, dat is waar.' gaf Nix toe. 'Maar we kunnen toch op steenbokken en herten jagen, die zijn hier in overvloed nu!' Riep Cadunt. 'Ja, je bent briljant Cadunt.' Zei Nix, die zijn broer een kleine schouder klopje gaf. 'Gaan we nog jagen of niet?' zei Lanula ongeduldig. 'Oké! We gaan!' Ze stormden over de sneeuw en ze stopten toen ze op een heuvelrug kwamen en een zwak vleugje bizon opvingen. Glacies zocht naar kleintjes of zieke of gewonde dieren. Ze konden drie kleintjes vinden. Ze draaiden zich zo dat de wind in hun gezicht blies. En heel onverwachts gingen de kalfjes weg van de kudde. 'Hoofdstuk 2' Ze grepen hun kans en volgden ze. De kalfjes hadden niet door dat ze te ver weg waren gestapt en de wolven sprongen op hen en doden hen. Drie bizons keken woest naar hen en stormden op hen af maar ze zag ook verdriet in hun ogen. Zij moesten de moeders zijn van de kalfjes! De wolven pakten de kalfjes op en renden terug naar het kamp, want de bizons konden niet in de rotsholte komen want er waren teveel wolven maar ook teveel losse rotsen. Cadunt zag een jonge steenbok en sloop ernaar toe. Hij had geluk, het diertje had de afstand tussen twee rotsen verkeert ingeschat en stortte te pletter op de grond. De moeder van het kalf had het gezien en stormde op Cadunt af die met zijn rug naar haar stond. Nix zag het net op tijd en beet in haar keel en ze viel bloedend neer op de grond en hij gaf haar nog één beet in haar keel en ze was dood. Één jonge steenbok kon 1 wolf voeden. Een volwassen steenbok kon twee wolven voeden maar de jonge steenbokken werden eigenlijk meer aan de leerlingen gegeven. En een volwassen bizon kon vijf wolven voeden, een kalfje drie en een beer 5-15 wolven! Cadunt keek geschrokken op en bedankte zijn broer voor de redding. Toen ze terugkwamen waren er drie kalfjes op de hoop gelegd. 'Dat hebben ze goed gedaan!' Riep Nix uit. 'Hoi Nix, zo te zien heb je een goede vangst gehad. Waar zijn Glacies, Lanula en Baca?' 'Ze zijn weer vertrokken!' Riep Alba van de andere kant van het kamp. 'Dan gaan wij ook maar weer!' 'Oké dan maar.' Toen ze we op pad gingen roken ze gems. Dat was een van de lekkerste dieren in het Winterterritorium! Ze gingen er meteen op af en algauw zagen ze ze. Cadunt sloop erop af en sprong op een groot vrouwtje, het vrouwtje draaide zich om en ging op haar achterpoten staan en liet haar poot zakken op de poot van Cadunt! Iedereen wist dan de hoef van een gems heel gevaarlijk was voor je poot te breken. Cadunt jankte van de pijn en hinkte hijgend en jankend weg. 'Hoofdstuk 3' Cadunt viel jankend neer en Nix doodde de gems als wraak en pakte ze op en legde ze naast Cadunt neer, hij jankte het uit en Nix wist zeker dat dit een noodgeval was, dat kon niet anders. Hij huilde en iedereen wist dat Nix heel luid kon huilen. Hiems hoorde het en huilde terug en zei we zullen een patrouille sturen en Ave. Baca hoorde het ook en stormde op het geluid af zonder erop te letten of Glacies en Lanula volgden met hun gevangen prooi. Toen Baca bij Nix aankwam zag ze Cadunt op de grond liggen. 'Baca! Wat is er met hem gebeurt?' 'Een gems heeft haar hoef op zijn poot gezet.' 'Een gems!!! Dat meen je toch niet! Waar is ze, dat ik ze een kopje kleiner maak!' Gromde Baca woest. Nix suste haar en zei: 'Dat zal niet meer nodig zijn want ze is al dood.' Toen hoorde ze wolven naderen en ze zag Lanula en Glacies geladen met prooi. Ze hadden een zieke bizon mee die ze hadden gedood. Al snel rook ze Ave en Hiems en Alba. Baca ging naast Cadunt liggen en troostte hem. Ze stond op om Ave door te laten. Ave besnuffelde hem en gaf een klein tikje op zijn poot. Cadunt jankte het uit! 'Die is heel erg gebroken, hij kan er zeker 4 manen niet op staan.' 'O nee!' 'Ave en ik dragen hem wel.' bood Alba aan. 'Oké. Wacht, iemand moet nog zes kalfjes en 1 zieke bizon halen.' 'Oké, ik, Lanula, Nix, jij en Glacies gaan erom, ik zal er wel twee dragen.' bood Nix aan. 'En ik draag die gems wel.' bood Baca aan en een kalfje. Toen ze terugkwamen in het kamp was het heel stil. Iedereen stond met zijn kop omlaag en Baca begreep het al, het was omdat Cadunt zich heel hard had bezeerd. Ze legden de prooi op de hoop en zagen dat hij goed hoog was. 'Hoofdstuk 4' Baca ging een kijkje nemen bij Cadunt in het hol van Ave. Hij genas redelijk goed. Het was nu al 5 zonsopgangen geleden dat de gems zijn poot had gebroken. 'Hoi Baca, goede jacht gehad?' Vroeg Cadunt. 'Ja hoor Cadunt. Ik wou dat ik ook al zou kunnen jagen.' 'Je moet nog een week wachten.' Zei Ave. 'Baca schrok, ze had haar niet horen komen.' 'Ja ik weet het, verzuchtte Cadunt.' 'Zodra je weer mag jagen ga ik met je op jacht, besluitte Baca.' 'Oké dan ik beloof het je.' zei, Cadunt bedroefd' Baca ging weer terug naar de open plek en keek om zich heen, Alba en Nix zaten te praten en te eten, Glacies ging naar het krijgershol en Lanula ging haar leerling Storecrus halen voor een jachtpatrouille. Baca was moe dus ging ze naar het krijgershol en ging slapen naast Glacies. Ze opende haar ogen en zeg lag in een donkere grot en ze hoorde pups janken maar hoe hard ze ook rende ze kwam niet bij ze en plotseling werd ze wakker, ze had gedroomd. Glacies stond over haar heen gebogen en keek angstig naar haar en vroeg:'gaat het wel met jou Baca?' Ja hoor. Het ie tijd voor de leerlingceremonie van Hyacinthumcatulum. Baca kreeg haar droom maar niet uit haar hoofd. Ze zag dat Glacies haar nog steeds verward aankeek. 'Waar ging je droom over?' Vroeg ze. 'Dat is nu niet belangrijk. Ze willen beginnen met de ceremonie.' Het ging vrij snel maar Baca zat met haar hoofd ergens anders. Iedereen heeft wel eens een nachtmerrie, dan kan die van haar toch geen kwaad? 'Baca, Glacies, Gelida en Alba. Jullie gaan op jacht.' Zei Hiems.